bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Tame
This page is about Tame - a ship between Victoria Scarlett Baine and James Brandt Beckett. Although Victoria had an arranged marriage with Milo Charles Baine, the time spent between the pair during their time at school quickly grew into something as close to love as close to love as you could get with people like them. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Tame: *#1 Crush - Garbage - Garbage *...Ready for It? - Halocene - ...Ready for It? *Addicted To You - Avicii - True *Adrenaline - Shinedown - Amaryllis *All To Myself - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *American Beauty/American Psycho - Fall Out Boy - American Beauty/American Psycho *Angel - Theory Of A Deadman - Savages *Angel With A Shotgun - The Cab - Symphony Soldier *Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace - One-X *Arabella - Arctic Monkeys - AM *Baby Did a Bad, Bad Thing - Chris Isaak - Forever Blue *Be Your Everything - Boys Like Girls - Crazy World *Beautiful Trauma - P!nk - Beautiful Trauma *Believe - Skillet - Awake *Big Machine - The Goo Goo Dolls - Gutterflower *Bright Lights - Richard Ashcroft - Human Conditions *Burning Bright - Shinedown - Leave A Whisper *The Calendar - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall - Carnival of Rust *Check Yes Juliet - We The Kings - Check Yes Juliet *Chokehold - Adam Lambert - Trespassing *Christmas Lights - Coldplay - Christmas Lights *Clarity - Zedd, Foxes - Clarity *Cold - Maroon 5, Future - Cold *Cold - Crossfade - Crossfade *Come Anytime - Hoodoo Gurus - Magnum Cum Louder* *Crash 2.0 - Adventure Club, DallasK - Red // Blue *Cruel - Foxes - All I Need *Daddy Issues - The Neighbourhood - Wiped Out! *Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman *Death Valley - Fall Out Boy - Save Rock And Roll *Deathbeds - Bring Me The Horizon - Sempiternal *Die For You - Starset - Vessels *Don't Let Me Down - The Chainsmokers, Daya - Don't Let Me Down *Dreaming Wide Awake - Poets of the Fall - Dreaming Wide Awake *The Drugs - Mother Mother - No Culture *Earned It - The Weeknd - Fifty Shades Of Grey Official Motion Picture Soundtrack *The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco - Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die! *Everybody Talks - Neon Trees - Picture Show *Fading - Decyfer Down - Crash *Falling Apart - Papa Roach - F.E.A.R. *Falling for You - The 1975 - The 1975 *Fast & Slow - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street *Feel Again - OneRepublic - Native *Feelings - Hayley Kiyoko - Expectations *Feelings - Maroon 5 - V *Finding You - Kesha - Rainbow *Flawless - The Neighbourhood - I Love You. *Flesh - Simon Curtis - RA *For You - Get Scared - Everyone's Out To Get Me *For Your Entertainment - Adam Lambert - For Your Entertainment *Forever - Papa Roach - The Paramour Sessions *Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach - Getting Away With Murder *Give Me One Reason - Tracy Chapman - New Beginning *Good To You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Goody, Like Two Shoes - Matchbook Romance - Voices *Guilty - The Rasmus - Dead Letters *Hang 'Em High - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge *Happiness Is A Warm Gun - Joe Anderson, Salma Hayek - Across The Universe *Hard To Find - Skillet - Rise *Heartbeat - Scouting For Girls - Scouting For Girls *Help Me Out - Maroon 5, Julia Michaels - Red Pill Blues *Helpless - Neon Trees - Habits *Hide & Seek - Amber Run - Spark *The High Road - Three Days Grace - Transit Of Venus *Holding onto Heaven - Foxes - Glorious *I Dare You - The xx - I See You *I Don't Wanna Live Forever - ZAYN, Taylor Swift - I Don't Wanna Live Forever (Fifty Shades Darker) *I Don't Want To Fall In Love - She Wants Revenge - She Wants Revenge *I Found - Amber Run - Pilot *I Had Me a Girl - The Civil Wars - The Civil Wars *I've Got You Under My Skin (Frank Sinatra Cover) - Seether - I've Got You Under My Skin* *If You Ever Come Back - The Script - Science & Faith *If You Only Knew - Shinedown - The Sound of Madness *In A Week - Hozier, Karen Cowley - Hozier *In My Veins - Andrew Belle, Erin Mccarley - In My Veins *It Will Come Back - Hozier - Hozier *The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You - My Chemical Romance - Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge *Kill For You - Skylar Grey, Eminem - Natural Causes *Killer - Plain White T's - Wonders Of The Younger *Lessons In Love (All Day, All Night) - Neon Trees, Kaskade - Picture Show *Let Go - Hollywood Undead - Day Of The Dead *Let Love In - The Goo Goo Dolls - Let Love In *Let's Fall In Love - Mother Mother - The Sticks *The Lie Eternal - Poets of the Fall - The Lie Eternal *Lighters - Bad Meets Evil, Bruno Mars - Hell: The Sequel *Like Real People Do - Hozier - Hozier *A Little Death - The Neighbourhood - Thank You, *Loner - Mikky Ekko - Time *Love You Crazy - Mikky Ekko - Time *Mad Love - Neon Trees - Picture Show *Make Me Wanna Die - The Pretty Reckless - Make Me Wanna Die *Maps - Maroon 5 - V *The Monster - Eminem, Rihanna - The Marshall Mathers LP2 *My Religion - Skillet - Rise *Na Na Na - My Chemical Romance - Danger Days *New Perspective - Panic! At The Disco - New Perspective *No Curtain Call - Maroon 5 - Hands All Over *No Matter What - Papa Roach - Time For Annihilation *Not Gonna Die - Skillet - Rise *Not Meant To Be - Theory Of A Deadman - Scars & Souvenirs *Numbers - The Cab - Lock Me Up *O My Heart - Mother Mother - O My Heart *Open Water - blessthefall, Lights - Hollow Bodies *Our Perfect Disease - The Wombats - The Wombats Proudly Present... This Modern Glitch *Out Of My Head - John Newman - Tribute *Out The Door - The All-American Rejects - Kids In The Street *Over My Head (Cable Car) - The Fray - How To Save A Life *Pain - Three Days Grace - One-X *Painkiller - Three Days Grace - Human *Paint Me Black - Ben Hazlewood, Mali Koa Hood - Paint Me Black *Periscope - Papa Roach, Skylar Grey - Crooked Teeth *Pieces - Stone Sour - Audio Secrecy *Portions For Foxes - Rilo Kiley - More Adventurous *Prisoner - The Weeknd, Lana Del Rey - Beauty Behind The Madness *Rainy Day - Coldplay - Viva La Vida *Ricochet - Starset - Vessels *Run - Hozier - Hozier *Salvation - Skillet - Rise *Sarah Smiles - Panic! At The Disco - Vices & Virtues *Savior - Rise Against - Appeal To Reason *Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Is There Anybody Out There? *Scary Love - The Neighbourhood - Scary Love *Sedated - Hozier - Hozier *See You Again (Miley Cyrus cover) - Breathe Carolina - Punk Goes Pop Volume Two *She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 - Songs About Jane *Sometimes - Skillet - Awake *Stay - Rihanna, Mikky Ekko - Unapologetic *Stay With You - The Goo Goo Dolls - Let Love In *Supermassive Black Hole - Muse - Supermassive Black Hole *Take Me - Aly & AJ - Take Me *Take Me Down - The Pretty Reckless - Take Me Down *Tear In My Heart - Twenty One Pilots - Blurryface *Tear You Apart - She Wants Revenge - She Wants Revenge *Teenager In Love - Neon Trees - Pop Psychology *Things We Lost In The Fire - Bastille - All This Bad Blood *Thinking Of You - Katy Perry - One Of The Boys *To Be Alone - Hozier - Hozier *Toy Soldiers - Marianas Trench - Ever After *Undisclosed Desires - Muse - The Resistance *Universe - Ghost Town - Party In The Graveyard *Up In The Air - Thirty Seconds To Mars - Up In The Air *Voodoo - Ghost Town - Party In The Graveyard *War - Poets of the Fall - War *What A Sight - Matchbook Romance - Voices *What I Did For Love - David Guetta, Emeli Sandé - Listen *When You're Gone - Avril Lavigne - The Best Damn Thing *White Blank Page - Mumford & Sons - Sigh No More *Winter Winds - Mumford & Sons - Sigh No More *Without You - Breaking Benjamin - Dear Agony *You - The Pretty Reckless - Light Me Up *Young And Beautiful - Lana Del Rey - Young And Beautiful *Your Love Is My Drug - Kesha - Animal + Cannibal *Your Stories, My Alibis - Matchbook Romance - Stories And Alibis *song may not be available on Spotify playlist